


Cheeks

by yvnwhore



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom donghun, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Sub Yuchan, Teasing, Watersports, dom Sehyoon, dom junhee, sub byeongkwan, sub chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: The members love to watch how Kwannie stuffs his cheeks with food. They wanna see what else they can fit in there.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Cheeks

Byeongkwan moaned as plump lips wrapped around his cock. A tongue desperately rubbed against his shaft and vibrations from the latter's moans were sent down from his tip. Wide, glossy eyes looked up at him, searching for praise. Byeongkwan reached forward, softly grabbing a hand full of the other boys green locks, not hard enough to hurt him. However, he moaned around Byeongkwan's dick, hands grabbing at the younger ones thighs.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you, huh, Sehyoon?" Byeongkwan asked. Sehyoon nodded his head, taking Byeongkwan in deeper until he began to gag. "You want mommy to fuck your throat, huh?" He asked. Sehyoon moaned loudly and nodded again. Byeongkwan's grip on his hair tightened and he pulled his head back with his hair. "Go on, use your words, sweetheart."

"Please, mommy, I want you to fuck my mouth. I wanna feel your cock in my throat, please." Sehyoon begged. He loved calling Byeongkwan mommy. It felt a bit humiliating and made a knot tie up in his stomach. Without any warning, the younger bucked his hips up into Sehyoon's throat, causing him to gag. His eyes filled up with tears of pain and pleasure and he moaned around Byeongkwan's cock. He swiftly thrust in and out, holding Sehyoon's head in place.

"Such a good baby boy." He praised. This made Sehyoon's stomach roll. Byeongkwan pressed the older boys head down, forcing him to swallow his cock. Sehyoon, having trouble breathing, moaned like a whore around him. When he pulled away, he continued to thrust, earning a moan from Sehyoon each time. Byeongkwan came into Sehyoon's mouth, praising him as he swallowed around him. Despite this, Sehyoon kept going, sucking what he could out of Byeongkwan. The younger grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back. He looked down the see a stain in Sehyoon's pants.

"Did you really just come from sucking my dick?" Byeongkwan asked. Sehyoon looked away, whining. "How cute. I'll reward you later." Byeongkwan said, kissing Sehyoon's plump, red, swollen lips. He wiped away the tears from the older boy's face and helped him get cleaned up before they left the room for breakfast.

The other members had known what they were getting up to, not bothering to ask as it was pretty much a routine. Byeongkwan sat down with his food, beginning to eat while everyone else did their own thing. He caught the eyes of Jun first. The way Byeongkwan would stuff his mouth with food and fill his cheeks made Jun think some filthy things.

Jun brushed it off and looked towards Chan who had his headphones on, writing into his journal. Chan felt Jun's eyes and turned around to meet them. He simply smiled and then looked past him towards Byeongkwan as Byeongkwan stood up to put away his dishes. His cheeks were still full and Chan watched as he gulped down his food. Butterflies flew in his stomach as his face heated up.

He and Jun weren't the only ones watching him at this point. Donghun, who had also been sitting at the table had caught sight of it. Byeongkwan filled a cup with water and did the same thing. Sehyoon watched as his Adam's apple bobbed back and forth while some of the liquid escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin and neck.

Suddenly there was a bang on the table, causing everyone to look to the direction it came from. Donghun stood up from his chair and walked towards Byeongkwan, gripping his wrist tightly and pushing him up against the counter. Byeongkwan gasped, eyes widening and meeting Donghun's gaze.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He snapped, his leg going in between Byeongkwan's to rub against his groin. The younger held in a moan. "Your little cock prince over there just sucked you off and you still want more, huh?" Donghun hissed, kneeing the latter's cock harder. Byeongkwan let out the stifled moan. "You better apologize to him and everyone else for being so slutty." Donghun told him. Byeongkwan felt his legs get weaker and begin to tremble.

"I... Hyung, I didn't mean to." He said quietly.

"You didn't mean to what?"

"I didn't mean to act slutty, I'm sorry. A-and..." He looked over to Sehyoon, who's eyes now seemed dark and full of lust. Byeongkwan could tell he was in domspace. "I'm sorry, daddy... For being such a slut." He said. Sehyoon huffed and made his way towards Byeongkwan.

"Good boy, you always know just what to say." He purred into Byeongkwan's ear.

While the two were scolding Byeongkwan, Chan felt himself getting hotter and hotter. He wanted some attention. He wanted to be teased and talked down to as well. Jun felt the younger boy tug on his shirt sleeve and turned around. Chan simply looked at him from the couch and whined. From that, Jun could tell exactly what he wanted. Jun brushed his fingers through Chan's hair, pulling it a bit. Chan let out a small moan and leaned into Jun's touch.

"M-mommy, please touch me." He begged quietly. Jun moved Chan's notebook and equipment to the side before pushing him down onto the couch. Byeongkwan watched over Sehyoon's shoulder as Donghun and Sehyoon showered him with kisses and hickeys, their hands moving up and down his body. Jun climbed on top of Chan, one hand palming him through his jeans while his lips worked like magic upon his own.

Byeongkwan whined and squirmed at the sight. He wanted to touch Chan too. Donghun looked up at him and looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong baby boy?" He asked. Byeongkwan looked towards Chan and Jun. He bit his lip and gasped as Sehyoon gently bit into his neck.

"I want to... to touch Channie." Byeongkwan said under his breath. Sehyoon looked up, grinning. Donghun looked to Sehyoon, awaiting his response.

"Then go on." Sehyoon said. Chan didn't even realise as they approached. Byeongkwan simply began by kissing the youngest. Chan moaned into his mouth as Jun laid marks all over him. Donghun sat down on the couch next to them. He slowly lifted Byeongkwan's head and forced eye contact.

"I was watching you eat, I'm sure we all were. The way you stuff your cheeks with food." Donghun said. Byeongkwan's face went red and he let out a sigh of pleasure. "Why don't you start with Chan?" Donghun said. Byeongkwan nodded and moved down to Chan's groin. He pulled the latter's pants down and let his cock hit his cheek. Byeongkwan licked a stripe up Chan's member, causing him to shiver. The younger made sure to make a show of it as he opened wide and took in all of the other boys cock.

He moaned around Chan's member, gagging and choking on the latter's shaft. He pulled up, out of breath, drool all over his face.

"P-please fuck my mouth." He begged. Chan nodded and Byeongkwan opened his mouth wide, waiting for Chan to buck up into him. Byeongkwan's eyes watered when he did but the younger one didn't stop. He fucked his mouth until Byeongkwan couldn't breathe anymore and had to pull back. With heavy, gasping breaths, he looked up at the others. "I-I want someone to fuck me please." He said quietly. He stuck his ass up shamelessly and looked up. "Please. I want all of your cocks inside me." He begged. Yuchan whimpered at the sight.

He wanted to beg too. To look pretty for them like Kwannie, his beautiful eyes sparkling with lustful tears, cheeks flushed to perfection, plump, red lips trembling and shaking as he begged. Chan looked up at Junhee, eyes full of longing, cheeks rosy as apples.

"Me too, mommy. Please, I need it, need to be filled..." He said quietly, slouching into the couch, eyes darting back from Jun, Sehyoon, and Donghun. Junhee hummed and flicked an eyebrow.

"Get up." He said firmly, waving a finger in the air. Yuchan's breath caught in his throat. He wondered what Jun wanted him to do this time. He nodded and stood up, pants off, shirt and boxers still on. He gripped the bottoms of his shirt, looking at Junhee. He watched as Junhee's eyes flicked to the island counter. "Counter. Now." He said, voice strict yet soft at the same time. Yuchan did as he was told, leaning up against the counter, his back to Jun.

Warm, firm hands suddenly locked around Yuchan's hips and he gasped as his stomach flipped. He turned around, trying to see who was touching him but he was met with a soft palm instead, moving his head back to its former position. He heard Junhee's voice from a distance.

"I don't want you to know who's fucking you." He said. Chan whimpered. He heard steps toward him and Byeongkwan appeared beside him. A hand pressed him down onto the surface of the counter. By the looks of it, it seemed like Donghun's hand. Yuchan tried to turn around again, stopped by the same hand, pushing his head down into the counter with a little bit more force than before.

"But I want mommy's cock." He said. Junhee chuckled and cooed.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll get mommy's cock." He told him. This time his voice was right next to his ear. He felt a hand pull down his boxers and hissed at the cold air on his ass. A hand gripped one of his ass cheeks and spread him. He shivered as a slick finger entered just past his hole.

"Ah, n-not so sudden." He mewled out. His eyes darted to Byeongkwan as he heard a sharp gasp. The squelching sounds and the look on Byeongkwan's face made it apparent to Yuchan that he was getting fucked. Byeongkwan tried to be a bit quieter but he couldn't seem to shut his mouth, jaw slacking everytime he was fucked into. It made him feel even more excited not knowing who's cock was in him.

"F-fuck, it's so good!" Byeongkwan heaved. Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth and onto the counter. His eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at Yuchan who was watching him with such admiration. Yuchan moved closer and connected their lips, letting Byeongkwan moan and whine into his mouth. Yuchan pulled away abruptly as the fingers in his ass were replaced with a cock. There was a second pair of hands but this time, on his neck and face.

He felt a small sheet of cloth across his neck and his stomach erupted into butterflies. The cloth slowly covered his eyes and he gasped. He felt a thumb caress his cheek and lips touch his ear.

"Trust me and don't take it off, okay, darling?" Junhee's voice whispered. Yuchan nodded.

"Yes, mommy. I trust you." Yuchan said. He could barely hear his own voice over the sound of Byeongkwan moaning. The latter had also been blindfolded. His legs shook, threatening to fold beneath him, but the strong hands on his waist and his elbows on the counter held him up.

"Can't... Hold it, m gonna come. Please." Byeongkwan whined, pointing his toes so they could reach the ground. Whoever was behind him lifted him up so he couldn't touch the floor, forcing Byeongkwan to rely completely on his strength and the counter. He felt kisses move up and down his back and he shivered, feeling his abdomen tighten. "Please, I need to come."

"Not yet." Donghun said. His voice came from the right side of him. Whoever had been fucking him had pulled out, letting Byeongkwan touch the floor again. He fell against the counter, letting himself rest for a bit as he panted. His hard dick twitched for release yet he wanted more still. He was pulled back by his shirt and pushed onto the ground.

"Ass up." Sehyoon demanded. As if pressing a switch, Byeongkwan obeyed. A hand trailed up Byeongkwan's shirt, sliding it off. He shivered from the cold. The floor was cold and his lack of shirt made it even worse. He whimpered and shivered.

From beside him, Yuchan was crying. He had also been pushed down to his knees, being fucked into the floor by one cock while another was in his mouth. He didn't know who's was where, but he loved it. He choked as his head was shoved down. Unable to breath, he continued to swallow, trying to break back from the grip of whoever was in front of him.

Speed from the opposite side of him accelerated and he desperately tried to pull away as moans built up inside of him, the lack of air making his stomach flip, pulling him closer to release. He now knew who was in front of him, the only person who knew Chan was into asphyxiation. Finally, they let go and Chan pulled away, coughing and gasping.

"Mommy, I need to come, please. Please let me come." Yuchan begged. "It's so bad n hot, please, mommy." He felt a kiss on his forehead.

"But then you'll have to wait for us to come too. Come and we'll make you do it again and again. Or is that what you want? You want us to pump you and Kwannie dry until you can't come anymore?" His voice was soft but deep and raspy at the same time. Junhee laughed as he looked down. Yuchan had came while he was talking to him. The person behind him stopped and leaned forward.

"Was the thought of that too much for you?" Donghun purred into his ear. Yuchan winced. "So dirty. I didn't think you could come from that. Such a needy baby." Yuchan nodded and pushed back onto Donghun.

"More, please..." Yuchan moaned. Donghun pulled out.

"Don't tell me what to do. You'll get what we give you, got it?" He said. Yuchan nodded and reached out in front of him, but Junhee was no where. Instead, Junhee was busy with Byeongkwan.

"Please, just wan something inside." Byeongkwan said, squirming around. Sehyoon had tied his arms to his sides and his legs in a frog tie, forcing him to lay on his back while his entrance was being teased with. Two fingers were pressed inside of him while a hand gripped his cock. He felt someone touch his face and then the tip of a cock hit the side of his lips. He obediently opened his mouth, moaning around the member. Byeongkwan struggled to keep his head up. "Fuck my throat, please. Use it like a sleeve, I want you to, please." He requested, opening his mouth. It wasn't long until he was being choked.

With the cock in his mouth, his entrance tightened around the fingers inside and he felt himself coming closer to the edge. Until the fingers were taken out. He whined around the cock and wiggled his ass a bit to get attention. It didn't take long until the fingers were replaced with something even better. He felt liquid spurt out of the tip of his cock and before he knew it, he couldn't stop coming.

He was being thrust into from both sides, not knowing who it was or what they were gonna do next. He could barely hear anything over the sounds of skin slapping and Yuchan moaning beside him. As the two boys continued to thrust inside of him, he felt himself close to release again, but this time he knew it wasn't come. He quickly pulled his mouth back to announce to them, however it was forcefully filled again.

He could barely take it, clenching his legs together in an attempt to stop it. He was relieved to feel liquid spurt down his throat, swallowing as he anticipated being let go. However, he was surprised when his throat was continued to be fucked into. He tried pulling away, pushing back with his hands, but it wouldn't budge. So he let go, letting himself go limp as he was fucked into a bliss from both sides.

A hand gripped the base of his dick, stopping him from coming. Finally, they both pulled away. He gasped and tried to catch his breath, moaning and panting.

"I...I need to pee." He said quietly, tears dripping from under the blindfold. He felt something slip inside him again and squealed. "No!" He shouted. "I mean, please... I'll p-pee..." Byeongkwan begged. A slap landed on his ass and he winced.

"Be a good boy and be quiet while your hyungs use you, alright? Maybe then you can." Sehyoon's voice growled into his ear. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry for being bad." Byeongkwan let out, choking on his words as a cock was shoved into him. He couldn't tell if it was the same one as last time or not. "Th-thank you." He said softly, letting his head drop to the floor. Suddenly the feeling of the cold ground was replaced with another body.

_Fuck, what are they doing now... _Byeongkwan wondered. He felt another cock poke at his entrance. He shook his head.

"No... I.. It won't fit!" He was hushed by someone.

"It's okay, baby boy. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much." Donghun said to the right of him.

To the right of him, Yuchan lay on the ground, mouth open, babbling on about nothing with a puddle of come underneath him. The one behind him finally came for the last time and pulled out, letting Yuchan collapse to the ground.

"Hhhhh... Mommy... Jus wan Mommy's cock." Yuchan said, sitting up. He heard footsteps and someone sat in front of him, cupping his cheeks. He knew it was Junhee. Junhee took the blindfold off, letting Yuchan see his face.

"I told you I'd give it to you, baby." Jun said. Yuchan just grabbed onto Jun's torso for comfort, burying his head in the boys pants.

"Thank you, mommy." He sighed, still panting and twitching from just coming several times. He looked towards Byeongkwan, seeing him between Sehyoon and Donghun. The blindfold on Byeongkwan's eyes drooped a bit, showing his rolled back eyes. His jaw slack, mouth screaming obscenities.

"Fuck, I can't! Can't take anymore!" He squealed. "Too much! Fuck it's too much!" He slurred out, drool escaping the side of his mouth. Yuchan felt himself go hot at the sight.

"Mommy, more." He said, looking up at Jun. "Please..." He huffed.

"Even after all that you still want more?" Jun teased. Yuchan nodded. "What a slutty baby boy you are." He tsked. "If you can make it over there, you can fuck yourself on Kwannie, how about that?" Yuchan looked over and nodded rapidly. He hurried over, crawling to Byeongkwan's side.

Byeongkwan gasped when he touched him and Yuchan ignored it, swiftly throwing his leg over one side of Byeongkwan and straddling his torso. He aligned his entrance with Byeongkwan's cock and without hesitation, began fucking himself with it. He let out a small gasp as Byeongkwan came, shaking underneath him as he moaned.

Yuchan kept going, looking towards Jun for guidance. Jun nodded his head and kissed Yuchan tenderly.

"Good boy." He praised onto Yuchan's lips. "Now you can come as much as you want." Byeongkwan broke their scene by letting out a sharp gasp.

"Please, please, I need to go so bad. Please, daddy, mommy, I need to go." He screamed. He squirmed and panted, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stopped in his place as he came again, only twitching a bit. Yuchan came as well, freezing in a moment of bliss and then dropping onto Byeongkwan's chest.

"How bad, sweetie?" Junhee asked, leaning down and brushing his hands against Byeongkwan's cheeks. Byeongkwan hiccupped.

"R-really bad... Yu... Chan... Move, please..." Yuchan looked up, eyes widening and quickly moved off of Byeongkwan's member. Suddenly, the two underneath Byeongkwan stopped moving and pulled out. He lay, panting on the floor, whining to go.

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom if I untie you?" Sehyoon asked from behind him. Byeongkwan shook his head and whimpered. It was only moments later that he was sitting upright on a towel. "Go on." He said.

"Here?" He said quietly. When he was met without an answer, he could only guess what it was. He bit his lip and let go of the tension in his lower abdomen, trying to hide his embarrassment. He couldn't see anyone, but he could feel that they were watching him.

With that thought in his mind, he felt himself get riled up again. He let out small moans, body shaking and quivering. He came once more and his jaw dropped. He felt a kiss on his cheek and leaned into the figure it came from.

"Good boy." Sehyoon said to him. He lifted the blindfold, allowing him to finally see his surroundings. Donghun and Junhee worked on untying Byeongkwan while Sehyoon continued to praise him and Yuchan, asking the two questions of the scene they had just gone through. The two were blissed out, grateful for the treatment.

They took turns taking showers, two at a time. However, Yuchan took a bath as he typically regressed after such harsh scenes. Junhee watched over him, adding bubbles to the water along with a few toys and helping to clean him up. The bath didn't last long as the younger was exhausted. He let out a long yawn and his eyes attempted to flutter shut, but he fought the fatigue.

"Someone's sleepy. Looks like it's time for bed." Junhee said as he dried off Yuchan. Yuchan huffed and groaned.

"But, Channie wan watch alina balrina." He slurred out. That was his way of asking to watch _Angelina Ballerina. _Junhee chuckled and helped Chan into his big pyjamas.

"Then we can all watch an episode in the living room and then it's bedtime, alright?" He said as he popped Yuchan's paci in his mouth. The younger nodded and giggled, holding a bunny plushie in his arms.

And so the boys all cuddled up on the couch to watch the show, Byeongkwan and Yuchan cuddling together. They all fell asleep on the couch that night, huddled close and comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @yvnwhore


End file.
